Giuseppe Greco
|victims = 58-300+|status = Deceased }} Giuseppe "Pino" Greco, a.k.a. "Little Shoe", was an Italian hitman who is believed to one of the most profilic killers in criminal history. Background Greco was born in Ciaculli, a town in the province of Palermo. His father was another hitman nickname "Scarpa", simply meaning "Shoe", something which would later inspire others to give Greco a nickname based on his father's, "Scarpuzzedda", meaning "Little Shoe". At school, Greco was considered a talented student by his teachers and peers, for his extreme knowledge of Latin and Greek. Greco eventually joined the Mafia and became a high-ranking member of the Sicilian Mafia, being one of the leaders of the Sicilian Mafia Commission, which was ruled by his uncle, Michele Greco, a.k.a. "The Pope", the boss of the Ciaculli, who were allied with the Corleonesi and their bosses, Salvatore Riina and Bernardo Provenzano. Killings and Death For three years, Greco murdered dozens of people during the Second Mafia War. On one occasion, Greco brutally tortured a fifteen-year-old boy and chopped his arm off before shooting him in the head, because he had vowed to avenge his father, who was previously murdered by Greco. In July 1981, Greco attempted to assassinate a man named Salvatore Contorno, but failed and was shot by him in the chest, a bulletproof vest saved his life. Greco also helped many other criminals in their killings, such as a the boss of the Corso de Mille neighbourhood in Palermo, Filippo Marchese, who would bring his victims to a shack he nicknamed the "Room of Death", located in a wasteland far away from the city, where he would torture and kill them, Greco would parcipate in some of the torture and murder sessions, for no reason other than the thrill of it. In November, 1982, Greco and Marchese invited another member of the Silician Mafia, Rosario Riccobono and eight of his men to a barbecue at Michele Greco's state, where Riccobono was personally strangled by Greco and his men were massacred by Greco and Marchese's men, after killing Riccobono, Greco proceeded to murder even more of his men and his entire family, simply because Riccobono was not "useful" anymore for the Silician Mafia. Ironically, Greco's next victim would be Marchese himself, after Riina had ordered his death. At that point, Greco was considered the underboss of the Ciaculli, despite this, Greco continued to murder his targets by himself. On July 29, 1983, Greco detonated a car bomb that killed Rocco Chinnici and three other people. With the end of the Second Mafia War, Greco began to act as the actual boss of the Ciaculli family, while his uncle was in hiding. In order to reduce the strenght of the Ciaculli family and Greco's position, Riina ordered the massacre of Piazza Scaffa, resulting in the death of eight people in the Ciaculli mandamento, the event showed Greco's lack of effective power over his own territory. On August 6, 1985, Greco and his hit-squad ambushed and shot a police investigator named Antonino Cassarà, the attack resulted not only in the assassination of Cassarà himself, but one of his bodyguards as well, another bodyguard was severely injured but survived the attack. A month later, Riina ordered his death and Greco was murdered in his own home by two fellow hitmen, who shot him to death. Shortly after his death, Riina explained why he killed Greco to one of Greco's close friends, saying: "You know we've found the medicine for madmen?...We've killed "Little Shoe"; he'd become crazy.". Modus Operandi Greco's mostly killed his victims during contract killings, however, he also took delight in torturing and murdering random people when he had the chance, for no apparent reason other than the thrill of it, and also assassinating ex-Mafia members and police officers, again for no reason. After killing his targets, he would also kill their familes. Greco had a variety of ways to kill his victims, though he stated that shooting with an AK-47 was his favorite, he also strangled, garrotted, hacked, stabbed, bludgeoned and detonated bombs to kill victims. Greco had his own squad of hitmen, who would rarely kill his targets for him, but often worked together with their boss. In order to dispose of his victims' bodies, Greco would throw them into acid vats or give them to pigs for eat. Though rarely, Greco also participated in acts of terrorism to mantain his power and position. Known Victims * Unspecified dates: ** Numerous unnamed people ** Salvatore Inzerillo's unnamed son, 15 * 1981: ** April 23: Stefano Bontade, 42 ** July: Salvatore Contorno, 35 ** May 11: Salvatore Inzerillo, 37 * 1982: ** Unspecified dates: Fillipo Marchene's victims ** April 30: Pio La Torre, 55 ** September 3: The assassination of Carlos Alberto Dalla Chiesa *** Carlos Alberto Dalla Chiesa, 61 *** Chiesa's unnamed wife *** Chiesa's unnamed driver ** November 30: The massacre at Greco's state: *** Rosario Riccobono, 53 *** Riccobono's men ** Unspecified date in December: Fillipo Marchese * July 29, 1983: The bombing at Rocco Chinnici's apartment block ** Rocco Chinnici, 58 ** Mario Trapassi ** Salvatore Bartoletta ** Stefano Li Sacchi * 1984: ** October 18: The Pizza Scaffa massacre *** Eight unnamed people ** October 20: The families of the Pizza Scaffa massacre victims * August 6, 1985: The attack on Antonino Cassarà ** Antonino Cassarà ** Cassarà's first bodyguard ** Cassarà's second bodyguard * Note: Though this claim was never confirmed, Greco is believed to have killed more than 300 people in his career. On Criminal Minds Greco served as inspiration for profilic serial killer and hitman Giuseppe Montolo. Both were profilic Italian hitman who shared the same first name, survived a gunshot wound during an attempt on their life, and were later murdered by fellow hitmen. Sources * Wikipedia's article about Greco * Gangster Inc. article about Greco Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real School Bombers Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Life Assassins Category:Real Life Terrorists Category:Real Thrill Killers Category:Real Life Cop Killers Category:Real Family Annihilators